Say you love me
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Secuela Don't forget me...[OsoIchi] (Leve KaraIchi)


**Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Pareja:** **O** so **I** chi (Leve **K** ara **I** chi)

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

 _\- "recuerdos"_  
\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de Osomatsu.

 **Nota 2:** Secuela de "Don't forget me"

 _ **o** O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_**

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **S** ay **y** ou **l** ove **m** e

Maldita la hora que el asunto con Ichimatsu pasó a ser algo más que simple sexo. Gracias a eso no sé cómo tratarle por el asunto de Karamatsu. Debido a estas sensaciones es que no he logrado dirigirle la palabra, que mi estado de ánimo esta del demonio, al punto que me he cabreado con el resto de mis hermanos.

Aún siento el fuego arder dentro de mí al recordarles volver juntos luego de esa noche, la misma que me la pase hasta tarde buscándole sin descanso.

Habían estado juntos. Sus caras lo decían, la estúpida expresión de Karamatsu cuando miraba al gatito respondía mis interrogantes antes de hacerlas. Estaba furioso, irritado por todo, por estos sentimientos que emanaban de mi interior. Fue imposible permanecer en la misma habitación que ellos mientras todos les preguntaban preocupados donde habían estado.

Yo lo sabía perfectamente, y no estaba para presenciar la vergüenza de Karamatsu al no saber que responder, mucho menos la incomodidad de Ichimatsu al saberme en ese sitio, al posar su mirada sobre la mía antes de inventar una excusa. Él sabía que a mí no podría engañar, que yo sabría la verdad aunque esta no saliera de sus bocas.

No quería oírla, no cuando me sentía así.

Fue por eso que al verles llegar, ante todo el escandalo aproveche el momento para salir, para escapar de alguna manera ante la verdad que se me estaba mostrando.

Ahora me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque cercano a casa, meditando todo lo ocurrido mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Sabía que no tenía derecho de criticar a Ichimatsu. Que por muchas ganas que tenga de partirle la cara a Karamatsu por meterse en mi camino, fui yo él que se metió en medio de esos dos en un principio. Que a pesar de que al comienzo fue netamente algo sexual, para desahogar este deseo por no querer ser más virgen, a medida que tenía esos encuentros con mi hermano menor, todo empezó a cambiar, a sentirse diferente.

Monopolizar. Eso es lo comencé a hacer sin darme cuenta. Lo quería solamente para mí, que sus cinco sentidos estuviesen centrados netamente en mi persona. Que sus sentimientos por ese doloroso quedasen en el olvido, que nunca existieran en primer lugar.

…Los demás dijeron que estuviste casi toda la noche fuera, Osomatsu. ─ Apagué el cigarro al escuchar ese tono conocido. Maldito Karamatsu, seguramente venía a refregarme en la cara su noche con el gatito, su posible relación. Mis manos se empuñaron sin darme cuenta, aguantándome las ganas por partirle la cara. ─ ¿Estuviste buscando todo ese tiempo a Ichimatsu?

No respondí enseguida, no tenía ganas de hablar con él por ahora, quizás nunca, pero sabía que era imposible de cumplir. Éramos hermanos después de todo. Vivíamos bajo el mismo techo a pesar de que tenemos más de veinte años.

¿A qué vienes? ─ Dije, cansado de esta mierda. ─ ¿Pudiste confesarle tu amor eterno?

Que me importaba sonar mordaz, mostrar esta rabia que emanaba de todo mi ser. Él se había atrevido a venir a mi encuentro, a pesar de saber que cuando estoy enfadado es mejor no molestarme, dejarme solo.

Lo hice. ─ ¿Por qué me sorprendía? Ya lo sabía desde que les vi juntos. ¿Aún así debía sentir nuevamente esto en mi pecho? Que molesto. ─ Siento no ser un buen hermano, pero no podía hacerme a un lado.

Tsk. Eres un idiota… ─ Murmure por bajo, más para mí que para el tonto que permanecía a mi lado con su vista al frente, como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos. Memorias de anoche probablemente, lo cual solo lograba que estas emociones vibraran con fuerza en mi interior. ─ Es mejor que te…

Ichimatsu también me dijo que se masturbaba pensando en mí. ─ Sonreí por bajo ante esos recuerdos, cuando había comenzado todo, como había cavado mi tumba en esa extraña relación. ─ O al menos así era al comienzo.

¿Eres estúpido o qué? ─ Dije irritado mientras me ponía de pie. Ya estaba aburrido de todo, empezando por esta maldita opresión en mi pecho que no me estaba dejando respirar. Si seguía así, terminaría golpeándole. ─ ¿De verdad crees que me interesa saber su tierna historia de amor? Vete con tu mierda dolorosa a otra parte, ya he tenido suficiente.

De pronto un golpe se escuchó en este sitio, percatándome de lo ocurrido netamente cuando me vi en el suelo sujetándome la quijada. ¿Acaso ese maldito se había atrevido…?

¡Era suficiente! ¡Ya no tendría que aguantar las ganas de partirle la cara! No importaba si Ichimatsu me odiaba por esto, ya que yo no fui quien lo empezó.

¡Era hora de quitar toda la frustración que tenía dentro!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía ponerme de pie. El maldito golpeaba fuerte. Aunque al parecer él se hallaba de la misma forma, puesto que permanece de igual manera junto a mi tirado en el suelo, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras nuestros rostros reflejaban la pelea que acabábamos de tener.

No pienso darme por vencido. ─ Le escuche decir de la nada, rompiendo el silencio que solo había sido llenado con nuestras pesadas respiraciones. Sus vocablos me estaban tomando desprevenido, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. ─ Se que aún guarda algunos sentimientos por mí, es por eso… ─ ¿Esperen un segundo? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Podría ser que él…que yo…?

No pude contener esta emoción que estaba creciendo, esta esperanza que se hacía cada vez más grande. Ni siquiera pensé en estas heridas, en el dolor que yacía en todo mi cuerpo al sentarme de pronto, al agarrar del cuello a quien me veía sin comprender mientras se quejaba que le dolía. Nada de eso llegaba a mí, no cuando algo parecía hincharse a la altura de mi corazón.

¿A qué te refieres con que "sabes que aún guarda sentimientos por ti"? ─ ¿Por qué me veía de esa manera, pasando de la molestia a la tristeza? ¿Quizás…? ─ ¿Acaso ustedes no pasaron la noche juntos?

…Si, lo hicimos. ─ Imposible evitar que el agarre en su remera se hiciera más suave. La opresión volvió a hacerse presente tras escucharle. Aun cuando lo sabía, escucharlo directamente había sido el golpe más fuerte que cualquiera de los que había recibido con anterioridad. ─ Supongo que fue como una despedida de parte de Ichimatsu. Así me lo hizo sentir. ─ Estaba perdido en sus palabras, en los latidos de mi corazón que cada vez era más intensos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ─…Sus sentimientos cambiaron en este tiempo que ustedes. Él…

¡Yahoooo! ─ Salte de alegría de un segundo a otro, ignorando por completo el dolor de mis heridas, olvidándome totalmente del desconsuelo que había estado acongojándome desde que les vi llegar. No podía con esa explosión de alegría que emergía de mi pecho, reflejándolo en todo mi ser, en los pasos de baile que comencé a hacer a vista de todos los transeúntes. ─ ¡Él me quiere a mí! ¡Yahoooo!

Estaba feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado, superando incluso cuando encontré esa película porno que había buscado por tantos meses.

¡Él me quiere a mi Karamatsu! ─ Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me detenía para mirar a mi estupefacto hermano. No me importaba su expresión llena de asombro, no cuando esta emoción me embargaba hasta decir basta. ─ ¿No te dije que estaba a muchos pasos antes de ti? ¡Sabía que no podía dejarme en el olvido!

Estaba completamente eufórico, al punto de ignorar las quejas de mi familiar diciéndome que antes no parecía tan seguro, que incluso al llegar había creído que estaría llorando desconsolado por no tener el amor del gatito. Estupideces sin sentido, más cuando ahora estaban los sentimientos de Ichimatsu al descubierto.

…Ahora que te veo reaccionar de esa forma, puedo ver que realmente amas a Ichimatsu. ─ Su melancólica voz me saco de esta fiesta interna, causando que me perdiese por unos segundos en lo escuchado, en esa verdad que no había querido aceptar hasta ahora. ─ Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, hasta que existe el miedo de perderlo, ¿Cierto Osomatsu?

Supongo que tenía razón. Ya no lo podía negar, no cuando era tan evidente.

…No sé cómo ocurrió o cuando fue, pero tienes razón. ─ Dije con una sonrisa plasmada en mis facciones. Jamás había sentido esto, esta euforia superior a cuando ganaba en los caballos. ─ Estoy enamorado del gatito. Me gusta todo de él, inclusive cuando se pone arisco por no metérse…

Detente brother. ─ Me corto con el rubor en el rostro mientras apartaba la mirada. ─…Me di cuenta que a esa flor le gusta ser despojada de sus pétalos rápidamente…

Doloroso. D-Duelen mis costillas… ─ Murmure mientras sujetaba la parte nombrada. No podía con su cursilería, con sus palabras tan empalagosas y fabricadas. Menos cuando se trataba de quien quería, trayendo a colación las escenas de esta mañana; el hecho de que el gatito había estado con alguien más aparte de mí. No me gustaba, y lo refleje en mi rostro al colocarme serio de improvisto. ─ Siento no haber sido un buen hermano para ti Karamatsu, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

El silencio nos rodeó tras mis vocablos, rompiéndolo mi acompañante al ponerse de pie, al sacudir sus ropas antes de hablar.

…No creas que me hare a un lado, no cuando Ichimatsu no me ha olvidado del todo. ─ Sonreí ante lo escuchado. Lo veía venir. Pero estaba bien. Yo tampoco me daría por vencido en esto, y como todo buen jugador, daría pelea hasta el final.

Bueno. Es hora de que me vaya. ─ Dije mientras tocaba mi nariz. Era momento de hacer algo especial. Por esa misma razón voltee para irme.

¡Osomatsu! ¿No vas a casa? ─ Pregunto este al verme marchar en sentido contrario a nuestro hogar. Más solo pude sonreír para luego retomar mi camino. Sería una sorpresa después de todo. Si salía todo bien claro está.

Aunque hoy me sentía con suerte. Nada me podría fallar.

 **…**

¿Qué quieres? ─ Ahí estaba el lado esquivo del gatito al ser despertado temprano. Imposible no sonreír al conmemorar las palabras de Karamatsu el día anterior, volviéndose a instalar en mi interior este calor, estos sentimientos que había aceptado por fin. ─ ¿No es muy temprano para que estés vestido?

¿Eh?~ Pero que dices Ichimatsu. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que no vine a dormir? ─ Murmuré por bajo fingiendo dolor por su frialdad, disfrutando del rubor que comenzaba a posarse en sus pómulos. Era tan adorable, aun cuando me comenzaba a insultar debido a su vergüenza. ─ Te perdonare solo si vienes conmigo. ¿Sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sé que parecía un estúpido sonriendo a todo momento. Pero desde que acepte este sentir no podía sentirme de otra manera, menos cuando sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, que tendría al gatito masoquista solo para mí hasta el día de mañana. Ya que como era de esperarse, logre ganar suficiente dinero en el pachinko para arrendar una habitación en un prestigioso hostal, el cual contaba con aguas termales privadas. No podía sentirme más excitado por todo lo que pensaba hacerle.

Tsk. ¿No piensas decirme a dónde vamos? ─ Negué con intensidad mientras tocaba mi nariz, sonriendo de nueva cuenta al cogerle de pronto de la mano, al notar como de los nervios sus orejas de gato emergían sobre sus cabellos. ─ ¡Q-Que h-haces idiotamatsu! ¿No ves que alguien puede v-vernos…?

No me importa. ─ Respondí simple y llanamente con la verdad. Me importaba una verga quien pudiese notar la unión de nuestras manos, como entrelazaba nuestros dedos tal como lo hacían las parejas. No me interesaba lo que las demás personas pudiesen decir, no cuando se sentía tan bien este calor contra mi piel. Sin contar poder apreciar una vez más la timidez de mi avergonzado hermanito.

Era tan tsundere.

…Estas muy extraño… ─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué de pronto el rojo tomaba posición de cada centímetro de su rostro? ¿Acaso podría ser que…? ─ ¿H-Hablaste con C-Cacamatsu…? ─ Bingo. Como era de esperarse de Ichimatsu. No era ningún idiota. Aunque claro, debido a eso su timidez se hacía mayor al verme sonreír con mayor intensidad. No había necesidad de responder con palabras, cuando mi sola reacción respondía su interrogante. ─ M-Maldito Mierdamatsu…

Pupupu. Era tan adorable, que me entraban ganas de violarlo aquí mismo.

 **…**

Era divertido notar su asombro al ver el hostal, al momento de entrar en nuestra habitación. Bueno. Hasta yo estaba bastante sorprendido por la amplitud de esta, porque era tal cual vi en internet.

Complacido deje en el suelo el bolso que hasta ahora había cargado, posando luego mi atención nuevamente en mi acompañante, quien con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón terminaba de apreciar lo que sería nuestro refugio por este fin de semana.

¿Cómo pagaste todo esto? No creo que trabajases solo por un fin de semana de sexo… ─ Sexo eh. ¿En verdad creía que para mí solo era una especie de muñeco para descargar mi libido?. Tsk. Era de esperarse, ya que nosotros últimamente solo nos reuníamos para tener relaciones, para quitarnos la calentura. No lo culpaba.

Pero esta vez sería diferente. Hoy conseguiría escuchar de sus propios labios que me amaba, estaba decidido.

Me ofendes Ichimatsu ─ Respondí mientras me acercaba lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, notando su claro nerviosismo por mi cercanía. Maldición. Aún era muy pronto para excitarse, pero siempre era lo mismo cuando se trataba de él. ─ ¿Sabes? Cuando quiero algo, siempre lo consigo.

…Excepto trabajar… ─ Dijo quedadamente. Era divertido ver lo mucho que me conocía. Bueno. Éramos hermanos después de todo. Aun así no dejaba de ser hilarante, tanto que fue imposible no largarme a reír mientras le abrazaba. ─ ¡Oye! ¡¿Q-Que te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡S-Suéltame!

Ahí estaba una vez más su timidez. Adorable. Extremadamente delicioso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que relajante eran estas aguas. Eran perfectas para calmar las ansias, los deseos por aprovecharme del gatito sin medir lugar o minuto. Claro que era dificultoso en un sitio como este, en el cual nos encontrábamos solos y completamente desnudos.

No podía despegar la vista de su ser, de cómo se mantenía casi por completo bajo el agua, relajado por la quietud, por la calidez de las estas. Como quería provocarle más calor, al punto de que perdiese la conciencia.

Ichimatsu~ ─ No aguantaba las ganas de aprovecharme de la situación, de que no hubiese nadie más que nosotros. La excitación ya estaba impresa en todo mi cuerpo. Pero no era momento de enseñárselo, aun cuando lograba colocarme a su espalda. Sé que estaba atento a mis movimientos, podía sentirlo en el aire. Debía ocultar esta calentura con una sonrisa, con mi actitud amable y despreocupada. ─ Deja que tu hermano mayor te de un masaje de hombros~

¿Quieres follar, verdad? ─ Maldición. Ya estaba detestando que me conociera tanto. ¿Es que mi sonrisa despreocupada no lograba engañarle?. ─…N-No importa si es así… ─ Murmuro tras apartar la mirada, con sus pómulos teñidos rosa pálido, causando que tragase fuerte por estas emociones, estas sensaciones que en cualquier momento parecían explotar. ─…y-yo también…

No pude aguantar. Sin darme cuenta estaba aprisionándolo contra las rocas de este lugar, rozando nuestros sexos bajo el calor de estas termas, con nuestros rostros tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaban tal como los sonidos que escapaban de nuestros labios. Y es que no podía evitar mover mis caderas para conseguir más fricción. Lo anhelaba, lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

¿Quieres la polla de tu hermano mayor Ichimatsu? ─ Consulte con notorio deseo, sin dejar esta delicioso roce, ganándome como respuesta una mirada esquiva, seguido segundos después por el movimiento de su mano sobre mi espalda, descendiéndola lentamente hasta mi trasero, marcando con esta un ritmo más acelerado. Fue imposible no sonreír con malicia, con estos enormes deseos de portarme mal. ─ No esperes que sea amable contigo. No cuando mereces ser castigado.

Sin dar tiempo a quejas le voltee, causando que quedase apoyado en dichas rocas, con su delicioso trasero a mi merced, el cual no tarde en enseñarle lo que pronto recibiría, mi clara excitación, endureciéndome aún más al escuchar el gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

Maldición. Y yo que había traído algunas cositas para castigarle antes de hacerlo mío otra vez. Pero no podía esperar ya, no cuando me dolía con el simple roce en sus apetitosos glúteos.

Sin perder más tiempo mi mano comenzó a descender lentamente por su espalda. Mis labios se ponían al corriente lamiendo el rastro de agua que iban dejando mis dedos. Su sabor era delicioso como siempre, tanto o más que los sonidos que escapaban de su boquita. Sabía que estaba ansioso porque llegase a ese diminuto orificio el cual me pertenecía por completo, pero ya que no iba a castigarlo aún, como mínimo debía hacerle esperar ¿no?, que rogase porque le poseyera.

Al llegar a aquellas suaves pompas, con ambas manos sujete sus caderas para atraerle más a mi erección, para que no se moviese de ese lugar. Mi pelvis se movía sola a este punto entre sus nalgas. No podía detenerlas mientras besaba su cuello, no cuando lo escuchaba gemir necesitado.

Dilo pequeño gatito… ─ Articule entrecortado, ansioso por ir más allá, por arremeterle sin piedad. ─…Di que quieres que te folle duro.

Sé que estaba avergonzado, luchando por sacar palabra, lo cual me divertía en extremo. Aún así iba a darle un empujoncito, una ayuda para que dejara su personalidad de lado. Fue por eso que una de mis manos se dirigió a su sexo, rozándolo con suavidad primero, deleitándome al notar la tensión de su cuerpo, para luego envolverlo con mi mano para comenzar a masturbarle lentamente, como si de una tortura se tratase.

Disfrutaba de sus gemidos, de los movimientos que daba inconscientemente su cadera en búsqueda de más placer. Pero no era exactamente lo que anhelaba, lo que necesitaba para estar tranquilo, para calmar estas llamas por lo ocurrido con Karamatsu.

Dímelo, o no te dejare acabar. ─ Ahí estaba una vez más la tensión en su ser. Más ahora tenía también su mirada puesta en mí, o lo que lograba captar desde esa posición. Se había dado cuenta que iba enserio, que no estaba de bromas. ─ ¿O quieres que te lo repi…?

Mis vocablos quedaron a medio terminar. Y es que su voz había logrado escapar de sus labios. Había sido apenas en un murmullo, pero lo suficiente para escucharlas, para que sonriera con diversión macabra.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Podrías repetirlo? No logre escu… ─ Claro que era una mentira, pero era divertido jugar con él, con su manera de ser. Verlo retorcerse por la vergüenza, soltar palabrotas por su incomodidad era algo que realmente amaba.

¡Que me folles carajo! ─ Grito con su rostro completamente rojo. ─ ¡Quiero que tu polla me dé tan duro, que no pueda caminar!

Sí. Ese era mi Ichimatsu. Tan insaciable y masoquista como ninguno. El cual solo es sincero cuando tenemos relaciones.

…Tus deseos son órdenes. ─ Sin perder un segundo le penetre sin pudor alguno. No había tiempo para preparar nada, no cuando sabía que le gustaba rudo, que le doliese, que lo marcase de alguna forma. Por eso fue un disfrute escucharle soltar un agudo quejido, apreciar como de sus labios comenzaba a desprender saliva mientras sus ojos mostraban su gozo. ─ M-Maldición…tan estrecho…

Quería más. Con cada movimiento, con cada embestida me volvía más insaciable. Deseaba marcarlo, que entendiese de una buena vez que era solamente mío. Porque amaba sentirlo así, escucharlo decir mi nombre entre gemidos. Me gustaba todo de mi pequeño hermano, hasta lo más mínimo. Por eso mismo no me contenía, no bajaba la velocidad en mis movimientos, sino todo lo contrario.

No había nada mejor que escuchar el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, aun cuando el agua estaba en medio. Su cuerpo era como un afrodisiaco, el cual podría beber hasta que mi corazón explotase por no poder más. Tal como él lo hacía cayendo recostado, apoyando su pecho en las piedras que rodeaban estas termas, apretándome en su culminación, causando que pronto me arrastrase para acompañarle en el orgasmo, descansando sobre su espalda mientras repartía unos cuantos besos cansados.

…Esto es solo el comienzo, Ichimatsu-kun… ─ Logre decir tras unos segundos de completo silencio, en el cual solo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban. ─ ¿Por qué no entramos a la habitación? Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti.

 **...**

…A-Así…Vamos… ¿Quieres que aumente la velocidad, verdad? ─ Que buena idea había sido venir a este hostal. Está siendo el dinero mejor aprovechado venido de las apuestas. Y es que no había nada mejor que estar recibiendo una mamada de la persona que quieres. Sin contar que me estaba encantando ver las expresiones que podía colocar por el vibrador que metí en su delicioso culito. ─ Que insaciable eres. ¿Puedes con la velocidad en cinco?

Apenas lograba mantenerse de rodillas. Podía ver como todo su cuerpo vibraba, el sudor que escapaba de cada poro de su ser. Maldición. No quería dejar de apreciar esa imagen nunca.

¿Por qué te detuviste? ─ Era hilarante ver su molestia bajo todo ese placer, como a regañadientes volvía a introducir mi excitación entre sus labios, como lamia para luego sorber con intensidad. Iba a arder en el infierno por gozar con cosas como estas, pero era perfecto para mí, porque no pensaba dejarle, perder esto por nada ni nadie. ─…S-Solo un…poco más…─ Articule entre estas emociones, entre el calor que se iba acumulando. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Pero antes de perder la conciencia, me aseguraría de no ir solo, de escuchar más fuertes sus quejidos, su linda voz al aumentar dos velocidades más.

E-Espe…Nyaa… ─ Ahí estaba. Ya no pudo hablar, sus piernas no resistieron por más tiempo por las vibraciones. Estaba seguro que daban justo en el lugar indicado, que estaba gozando como nunca antes. Quizás tanto o más que yo al verle babear, con poner esa mirada nublada de pasión. ─…V-Voy…voy a venirme…

Vengámonos juntos Ichimatsu... ─ Sonreí excitado mientras le mostraba mi pene deseoso por culminar, esperándole nuevamente. Quería terminar en su boquita, en ese delicioso calor mientras su lengua me acariciaba. ─ ¿Qué esperas? Te está esperando, míralo.

Estoy seguro que si no fuera por la calentura que lleva, me hubiera golpeado tras mis vocablos. Pero era tan divertido meterse con él, verle retorcerse de la pena como del placer.

.

.

.

Pronto estábamos agotados por el orgasmo, estirados en el futón blanco invierno. Nuestras respiraciones aún reflejaban nuestro último encuentro, y no podía dejar de apreciar su cansada pero satisfecha expresión.

Ichimatsu. ─ Le llame ─ Di que me amas. ─ ¿Por qué se atoraba? Ya veo. Creo que lo tome por sorpresa. Igualmente fue imposible no sonreír por bajo por su sonrojo, por lo nervioso que se había colocado.

¡C-Cállate! ─ Soltó mientras desviaba la mirada. No era justo. Yo quería saberlo, lo necesitaba. Por eso mismo volvía a pedírselo. Inclusive me acerque más a su persona, abrazándolo mientras le consultaba una y otra vez lo mismo. ─ ¿Para qué quieres…? Karamatsu te lo dijo, ¿no?

Pero yo quiero que tú me lo digas ─ ¿Servía que le hiciera un puchero? No importaba. Ya lo había hecho después de todo, ganándome de nueva cuenta su esquiva mirada. Esta vez me había dado la espalda. ¿Acaso su rostro parecía un tomate bien maduro? ¡Que tierno! ─ Vamos. Necesito escuchar su me quieres tanto como yo a ti.

¿Se puso tenso? Parece que mi declaración nuevamente lo tomaba desprevenido. Maldición. Verlo en ese estado solo estaba causando que me excitase una vez más.

…M-Me gustas… ─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué era este sentir? ¿Mi corazón comenzó…? Asique así se sentía oír esas palabras de quien amas. Increíble. Quería más. Escucharlo tan bajito no había sido suficiente. Por eso mentí diciendo que no había escuchado, apretándolo más contra mi cuerpo en el proceso, apreciando aún más su notoria timidez, como el rubor que comúnmente permanecía en sus pómulos, ahora cubría hasta sus orejas. ─ ¡Que me gustas, maldición!

Estaba feliz. No podía evitar apretarle mucho más. No importaban sus palabras diciendo qué diablos estaba haciendo, que le dolía. Este sentimiento jamás lo había sentido, y me gustaba.

Por eso mismo no dejaría que Karamatsu me arrebatase a este pequeño gatito, no cuando por fin tenía algo que me pertenecía solo a mí.

Si quería guerra, daría la mejor de las peleas por esta persona, por quien me enseñó a amar más allá del sexo.

Yo también te amo Ichimatsu… ─ Y por eso luchare por ti, por quien tras esas palabras se relajaba entre mis brazos y asentía con clara timidez.

 _Jamás le dejaría marchar de mi lado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in

 _ **Notas Dark:** Hola mis queridos lectores._

 _¿Por qué siempre me tiene que costar el cierre de los fic's que escribo? Dios. Casi me golpeé la cabeza contra el teclado tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para ello. ¡Es una tortura!_

 _Como saben, este es el último One-shot de las secuelas de "Mientras Dormías". Sí. Quise terminarlo en **O** so **I** chi, porque a pesar de que amo el **K** ara **I** chi por igual, de este primero hay menos escritos, y Osomatsu necesita más amor del cuarto hermano, ¿no creen?. De hecho, es por eso mismo que escribo más de ellos que **K** ara **I** chi jejeje._

 _Igual espero haya sido de su agrado, y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo OS **O** so **I** chi "La monja y el Demonio"_

Kisses

 **D** ark **A** mychan


End file.
